Workout
by NS- Leclair
Summary: Nick and Sara have a few run-ins with one another.
1. Bump and Grind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the ideas.

**Rating:** Mature… obviously. So if you can't handle it, please don't read it.

**A/N:** Dedicated to Ashley, Julie, and everyone else who keeps reading my stuff even after I don't write for ever. Also, I didn't intend a couple of things for this story: 1) for Sara to be so brazen. It just happened and 2) For it to be longer than one chapter but I think I'm going to make it kind of a thematic story… that sounds weird since a lot of stories have themes but you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Workout: Bump and Grind**

It was probably to do with the case that Nick had had a week ago where he had to witness a crane removing a severely overweight dead man from his house, for why Nick was walking into his local gym and reluctantly getting a new member card since his previous one had expired.

"Have seen you in a while," flirted the young brunette behind the counter, flashing her chestnut eyes up at him and snapping her gum in her mouth before changed something on her computer screen.

"You know how work is," he offered back, leaning lazily on the counter and glancing over at the pool in the background where kids were jumping in and splashing around.

"How late are you guys open until again?" he wondered, rifling through a stack of pamphlets for a schedule.

"Midnight. I'll be here until then too."

He could have sworn that he saw her wink but he just thanked her when she handed him his new card instead of commenting on it.

"Have a good workout, Mr. Stokes."

As he pushed open the heavy glass door, he murmured, "Overeager receptionist."

It was the same old gym as he had remembered it, filled with the usual familiar faces of the men that pumped iron and flexed their muscles every time a female walked towards the door or the drinking fountain that happened to be in the heart of the plethora of testosterone-driven sweaty beasts. Finding an empty cubbyhole, Nick set his keys, wallet, and extra water bottle in it before making his way to the cardio machines where the women flocked. He always found it better to run for a bit first, staring at the moving behinds of the women using the treadmills in front of him, before moving to the weights where the men were.

Nick set his water down in the folder and his towel over the railing of the machine as he punched in his weight and age, picking his program. He was glad that he remembered his iPod that his sister gave him last Christmas since the televisions were always playing rap, CNN, or Gilmore Girls. Not that he minded the latter since he found the mom rather attractive and not to mention the innocent daughter who was well past the age she was playing on the show.

Sure enough, when he looked up at the TVs after he began running, he saw Gilmore Girls and let out a small chuckle, noticing that most of the women seemed to be watching it as well.

It wasn't under the episode was over that Nick realized that he had been running nonstop for twenty-five minutes and was drenched, his grey Crime Lab t-shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. He took another gulp of water as he slowed down the treadmill to a slow walk before hitting the 'stop' button a couple minutes later. He wiped down the machine with the paper towel and cleaning solution the gym provided before stretching out his leg muscles and his arms, eyeing up the bike that was a couple feet away from him.

As he sat down on the bike, he couldn't help but notice the woman in front of him on the elliptical, completely dominating the machine (A/N: Word doc. didn't like "just giving 'er"). He could see the muscles of her legs flex and contract with every step that she took and her ass moving in the slightly loose black shorts that teased the back of her thighs. Her brunette hair was perched on top of her head in a messy bun, tickling the back of her neck, damp with perspiration.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Nick peddled faster as if it was going to bring him closer to her. It was why he always enjoyed the cardio machines and didn't care if the disgustingly huge guys lifting weights on the other side of the gym made fun of him because while they were grunting and staring at each others biceps, Nick was drooling over the plump behind of the girl on the elliptical before him.

There was a slight ache in his lungs that had started near the end of his running. He definitely needed to frequent the gym more if he was already panting since normally he was much more intense in his workouts. It was a definite advantage for him to be fit for his job since he could count on both hands how many times he had to run after someone for some reason or another while he was at a crime scene or trying to question a witness at their house, who was busy jumping out the back window and scaling their fence.

If going to the gym more meant being able to stare at her fine body, her arms lightly toned along with her calves, Nick was definitely in. He realized that she was suddenly slowing down and done her workout, much to his dismay. When she got off and made her way to the paper towel dispenser, walking right past Nick, his jaw dropped, nearly hitting the handles in front of him. He turned his head the other way, keeping it low. He couldn't believe that for the past ten minutes he had been salivating over Sara Sidle's body, especially her ass.

"Nick?" questioned a familiar feminine voice from behind him. "Is that you?"

He kept cycling, keeping his head low and thanking God that he had headphones plugging his ears. For once, he noted that listening to loud music was a good idea since he could always blame not hearing things on his iPod.

However, when he felt a delicate hand rest on his shoulder and saw her cute, little runner-clad feet in his line of sight, he sighed to himself, looking up into chocolate brown eyes and a smiling white mouth.

"Sara, hey," he greeted, immediately feeling a flush rising from his neck to his cheeks as he took out his headphones. "I didn't know you came here."

"I didn't know you went her either," she replied, withdrawing her hand from his shoulder. "How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Because I haven't been here in about six months," he chuckled, still cycling lightly.

"What happened? That's not like you," Sara teased before taking a sip of water.

Nick watched in slow motion as Sara's head tipped back while her hand raised the bottle to her lips, which where parted in a way that could only be seen as sexy. A little droplet of water escaped and slid down her chin to her neck before teasing the hem of her scooped t-shirt. He felt like he was watching some Gatorade commercial on television. He made sure to pick up his jaw again before she looked back at him.

"Um, you know…" he trailed off, shrugging. "Work, I guess."

"Right, work," she smiled. "What changed? It's not even close to New Year's."

Chuckling, Nick slowed down to a halt on the bike before getting off on the same side as Sara was standing. He didn't realize how close she had been because she had to take a half step back in order for him not to completely have run into her. She was still close enough that he could smell her feminine scent mixed with deodorant and sweat, her breath faintly caressing his neck as she looked up at him. Neither of them realized until now how much taller nick was compared to her. As much as Nick could have stayed as close as he was to her, pulled her even closer into his arms before possibly dragging her to the closest wall to take her against, Nick didn't feel like having people stare since the tension was evident. So he excused himself, brushing past her chest accidentally, and went for the paper towel, noticing that only the girl next to him on the bike had been watching, no doubt with the volume turned down on her CD player.

He wiped down the bike and then asked what Sara was planning on doing next as he sipped his water.

"Well, I was planning on using a couple of the weight machines. What about you?"

"Yeah, me too," he lied, following her over.

While Sara went on a machine that explained why her biceps were so toned, Nick chose the one across from her. He didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, just as long as it meant he could watch Sara. Once they were finished on the weight machines, she insisted that Nick did free weights with her. As he made a grab for two thirties just to warm up with, he laughed when she went for two tens.

"What?" she pouted, sitting down on the next bench. "I'm sorry I'm not as big and strong as you."

"I'm glad you're not, Sar. That would be very awkward."

"Why?" she teased, raising her eyebrow mischievously.

"No reason," he smiled, shrugging it off as he continued to lift the weights.

"Afraid I'd beat you in wrestling or something?"

"Now why would be wrestling?"

"No reason," she replied, mimicking his very actions.

Nick watched as Sara changed positions, facing him. She had one knee resting on the bench while her other foot was on the ground as she lifted the weight, giving Nick a glorious view of her cleavage. She glanced up slightly, wondering if he'd taken the bait.

"You know Nick," she began, slightly panting for dramatic effect, "I usually go into the sauna after workouts. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, Sar. I haven't been in one for ages."

"Want to go now?" she asked, looking into his eyes, completely catching them elsewhere than her face.

"Sure, Sar."

It took them a couple minutes to collect their things and then change into bathing suits. Nick noted that it was rather unfortunate that there weren't unisex changing rooms. He glanced at his watch before he shoved everything into the locker and deposited fifty cents. It was nearly ten thirty, which meant that the pool and sauna would hopefully be nearly deserted.

Nick waited for Sara outside of the two entrances until she came out wearing not much at all. Her bikini was black, not a color he would have expected, and tied up around her neck and her back. It was rather plain since chlorine tended to damage nice bathing suits but it was enough to get Nick's heart pumping faster as she led the way to the sauna room. He couldn't help but notice that the bottoms were slightly too big for her around the waist, but he decided that she did that on purpose since she could have adjusted it on the sides.

"How come you go into the sauna afterwards?" he asked, just before the stifling air clogged his lungs. "Don't you get sweaty enough from your workout?"

She shrugged, sitting in the corner on the top bench with her legs stretched out. He decided to mirror her position since they were the only ones in the room.

"It's just nice. Helps me relax even more," she murmured, leaning her head back against the wall.

"I know what would help you relax even more," Nick drawled, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"What's that, Nicky?"

"A massage."

One of her eyes opened half way to peer at him. "Are you offering?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

It took ever ounce of will power in his body to not throw her down and take her right then and there when she crawled over to him like the little vixen that she was. It seemed to be a popular thought of his that evening: taking her wherever they were. He was moderately surprised to see such a brazen side of her because at work, she was confident but not exactly outgoing and playful like she was being tonight. He just attributed it to her work state of mind since they had a serious job.

"How do you want me?" she asked innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, do you want me to lie down or do you want me to sit in front of you."

"What ever way you're more comfortable."

"Okay," she smiled.

He wasn't expecting her to crawl into his lap, practically straddling him.

"What am I massaging, Sara, your breasts?" he jested.

"You're the masseuse, Nicky."

Nick placed his hands lightly on her hips, beginning to rub circles into her flesh before he moved his hands around to the small of her back.

"You're not bad," she purred, hanging her arms loosely around his neck.

"Neither are you," he grinned up at her, watching her eyes flutter shut when he reached her shoulders.

He massaged everywhere but her breasts, trying to be a gentleman in some ways and knowing that it was hopefully killing her in other ways because he wasn't giving her what she wanted. When he rubbed her sides, just under her armpits, she tried to move into his palm but he held her still.

"Want something?" he asked hoarsely, trying to clear his throat.

"Nicky, I've always wanted something."

"What's that Sara?"

Her eyes were open and gazing down at him, making him melt. If she hadn't felt a nudge against the apex of her thighs, she could definitely feel one now.

"Please," she whispered.

"What?"

Him feigning ignorance wasn't exactly the easiest for him to do since he desired what she was yearning for so badly. He licked his dried lips and concentrated on his hands and how they had traveled down to her hips, which had began to rotate and grind down on his lap.

"Sara," he groaned, "you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Not here."

"I like it here, Nicky. It's nice and warm and we're all alone."

"Until someone walks in."

"We're not doing anything wrong. You're just giving me a massage."

"I'll be giving you a lot more than a massage in a minute."

"I hope so," she flirted back, smiling deviously.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the hard wood of the wall, keeping his hands at her hips in no attempt at stopping her motions. He wasn't aware of what she was doing with his hands until he felt plump flesh beneath his fingers and heard a soft, almost inaudible groan come from the woman in his lap.

It took him two seconds, maybe three, to get her top off and have her pressed against his chest with his mouth fused to hers. She barely even knew what happened until she felt his hot lips on hers, kissing her for all she was worth.

"Took you long enough," she breathed out after a moment.

When she withdrew slightly to talk and possibly breathe. Nick couldn't help but stare at her bare chest, having remembered that he had deftly removed it before kissing her.

"What?"

Her eyes followed his and she squealed a little before her hands flew up to her cover herself.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," he growled, prying her hands away.

"Nick!"

"You wanted me to touch them so I'm going to."

With one arm around her back and the other practically glued to her right breast, Nick found purchase in how her nipple felt in between his teeth. Apparently, she enjoyed it as well.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you how long I've been dying to do this, Sar," he mumbled, kissing the side of her chest.

"I would."

He glanced up at her, causing her to giggle since he had a mouthful of her breast.

"Nicky, I don't go to the gym."

"What?"

"I asked Warwick a few months ago, what you gym you went to and I've been going ever since."

"Why?"

"In hopes of 'accidentally' bumping into you."

"Well, you sure bumped into me Sar," he replied, pressing harder against her.

Chuckling, she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him.


	2. All Night Long

**Disclaimer: **None of it is mine.

**Rating: **G-ish I guess. It's short.

**A/N:** I know I spelt Warrick's name wrong in the previous chapter and I feel like an idiot. Oh well. Sorry.

* * *

**Workout: All Night Long**

The following day at work Nick had an extra hop in his step, which didn't go unnoticed by Warrick when he saw Nick walking down the hallway with his shit-eating grin even bigger than usual.

"Did you get laid last night, or what?" asked Warrick, following Nick into the break room, who went straight for the coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. You're walking around with a huge dopey smile on your face. I've never seen you this chipper at seven in the morning ever."

"I'm allowed to have good days, Rick."

"I never said you weren't. There's something up though. I can just tell."

"Really, there's nothing."

It was then there Sara Sidle walked into the break room with her head down and nearly bumping into Warrick who had had his back to the door, leaning on the counter as he talked to Nick.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

There was a small flush of red in her cheeks and when she looked at Nick, it only got redder.

"Hi," she smiled, glancing from the floor to Nick's grin.

"Good morning," he drawled.

"Okay, what's going on?" announced Warrick, looking from his shy to smug coworkers.

"Nothing," they both replied, looking at each other and then giggling.

"Warrick, can I see you in my office for a second?" inquired Grissom, who poked his head into the room for a brief second.

"I'm not finished with you two yet," he threatened once his boss was out of earshot.

"See you later," waved Nick.

Sara merely ignored him and had her head bent over her coffee as she leaned back against the table.

Once Warrick had left the room and Nick was sure that no one was around. He stood in front of Sara, placing his hands on her hips before nuzzling her neck with his lips. She moaned very softly in appreciation looking up at Nick a second later with adoration.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" he asked gently.

"I was a little lonely."

"I told you that I could have changed that," he drawled, kissing her cheek.

"Nicky, you've got to be careful."

"Why? I don't care who knows."

"Who knows what? That I let you feel me up last night?" she smirked, daring him to say otherwise.

He withdrew entirely, resting against the counter across from her. "I wasn't aware that that's all it was."

"Well, I know your reputation with women, Nicky. Don't think I'm going to be like the other girls."

"You're definitely not like the others, Sara," he breathed, reaching out to play with a lock of her curly hair.

"I'm sure that's what you say to all of them."

"Oh common, Sar. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," she smiled. "I was thinking of playing tennis later after work. Care to join me?"

"Why, are you going to accost me again in the sauna afterwards?"

"I don't remember me being the accost-er and there's only a pool where I'm going."

"I'm sure you could still find a way to take advantage of me in a pool."

"You would love it if I take advantage of you, Nicky," she purred, setting down her coffee before she leaned into him, only inches from his lips.

"I wouldn't complain," he murmured. His eyes were watching her lips.

"No, you would beg for it."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I think you were pretty close to begging last night, sugar, so easy there. I'm not begging for anything."

"We'll see."

She began to walk away but he caught her arm, pulling her into him.

"I'm not done with you," he growled, steering her back against the counter until it was biting into her back and he was towering over her.

"I hope not."

"Good," he said, nipping her neck with his teeth.

Gathering himself together, he withdrew completely or else he knew exactly what he was going to do. It was showing against his jeans.

"Nicky," she pleaded softly, pouting out her bottom lip. "You can't just do that to me."

"Do what, darling?"

"Invade my space and seduce me before pulling away completely. That's not fair."

"And saying that I'm going to treat you like the other girls isn't fair either," he retorted. "Neither is saying that it was just me copping a feel."

"Nick."

"When's tennis?"

"Four o'clock."

"I'll see you there."

He stood up straight, watching her thoughtfully. He wanted to kiss her… he always wanted to kiss her but he knew that he had to restrain. Instead, he moved in close and brushed the side of her breast with his fingertips, remembering last night when he had practically worshipped them.

"Okay," she murmured. "Are you any good?"

"I manage."

"Good, because prepare to get your ass kicked," she grinned.

That's what he loved most about Sara: the fact that she could go from a complete introvert to a cocky vixen ready to steal his heart.


	3. Teasing

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine.

Rating: PG I suppose

A/N: I'd write more, honestly, but it's a little late and I'm very tried. I'm surprised I even got this much out. Hope you enjoy : )

* * *

**Work Out: Teasing**

Nick would have been lying if he said he knew a thing about tennis because the truth was, he had never played it in his life let alone watched it on television. It had been on in the break room once when he'd wanted a cup of coffee. Hearing loud, almost obnoxious grunts and guttural cries from the T.V., Nick had turned his head to figure out what exactly Greg and Warrick were watching.

"Have you never seen women's tennis before?" had asked Greg, glancing over his shoulder at the curious CSI walking closer towards them.

"No, actually, I haven't."

"Man, you're missing out," Warrick had replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Who's the blonde? She's really going at it."

"She always does," Greg had grinned. "That's Anna Kournikova."

"She's not bad."

"She's losing," Warrick had remarked, though it was apparent that it didn't matter.

"Shh! It doesn't matter," had hissed Greg, waving Nick away.

The Texan figured it would be worth every bit of humiliation if meant that he got to see Sara in a little white skirt like the girls on the television had been wearing. There was always the possibility of Sara just wearing shorts since she didn't need to attract viewers like Anna.

Throwing his t-shirt into the bag along with his runners and shorts, Nick let out a final breath before slamming his locker shut and heading out the door. He was almost at his car in the middle of the parking lot since everyone else had beaten him there that shift, when Sara intercepted him.

"You ready?" she grinned up at him.

There had been words on the tip of his tongue until he realized what Sara was wearing. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, a few strands of chestnut framing her face and on her wrists were white sweat bands. Beneath the white pleaded skirt were long, slightly pale legs with runners adorning her small feet. Lastly, Nick's eyes couldn't help but settle on her chest. Pink. Sara Sidle, renowned badass and tomboy, who punch any guy if she caught him staring at her wrong, was wearing pink. Not a pale pink or salmon color, but princess, straight out of grade three pink that looked like the gum under the tables of his high school cafeteria. Nick was in heaven staring at her. He wasn't even aware that she was wearing a sleeveless v-neck until he glanced up from her breasts to find creamy skin exposed to the desert heat.

"Nick," she said, her voice clearly expressing her unimpressed mood. "I'm up here."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but –"

"Stare at my breasts for the past two minutes? It's okay. I'm used to it, but usually you're a little more covert," she teased, punching him in the arm. "Now are you done? Can we go?"

She was already off towards his car before he could reply. It was because this way he could gawk at her cute bum underneath the crisp white, loose fitting skirt that he was dying to hitch up around her legs. More than anything, he wanted to feel her fleshy bottom in his hands much like he had the other night in the sauna. He couldn't decide if he should have shot himself or congratulated himself for not having sex with her that night. Truly, she was the testament to his willpower and he wasn't sure how long it was going to last if she continued to tease him like she was between the sauna and the little skirt that bared her perfectly muscled legs.

He was thankful that Warrick had told her what gym he went to even though his friend knew that he hadn't gone there in several months. Her determination had paid off and Nick was salivating all over the product of it when they climbed into the front seat of his truck.

"Where to?" he asked, backing out of the parking stall.

When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a black bag sitting at her feet in the shape of a tennis racket.

"Have you had that with you the entire time?" he wondered, following her direction to turn right out of the parking lot.

"I'll give you that it was behind my back when I first saw you," she answered, giving him a flirtatious grin before turning her attention to her window.

"I was just surprised, is all," he defended.

He gripped the steering wheel with two hands in a concentrated effort not to touch what he knew were smooth legs that her ridden-up skirt had bared. Swallowing hard, he frowned at the road and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the dirty thoughts that were running through his head.

"That I have breasts?"

Shocked and appearing offended, Nick retorted, "That you're wearing pink."

"Why?"

"I've never seen you wear pink before." He paused before adding, hoping that it didn't sound lame, "You look really good in it."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

Reaching over, she patted his thigh softly before resting it there. "I was only teasing you, Nicky."

He wasn't sure if she heard the slight groan when she called him her pet name for him, but he hoped that she didn't. He didn't want to come across as some teenage boy who couldn't control himself. After all, he was a grown man – who happened to be at the complete mercy of a woman wearing a pleaded skirt. It was every male's wet dream come true. He just somehow needed to convince her that the backseat was better than tennis.

Her warm hand on his thigh sent heat straight to his loins, causing it to be increasingly more difficult for him to stifle the part of them was straining against the denim of his jeans.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" she mused aloud, looking him over thoroughly.

"No, I have my clothes my bag," he replied, nodding behind him to his leather bag on the backseat.

"How come you didn't get dressed at the lab?"

"Someone said we would be playing tennis at four," he reminded her, raising an eyebrow. "It's only eleven o'clock."

"I hope you didn't have plans," she smiled innocently. "I figured you would just go home a sleep or something otherwise."

"Yeah, overtime will do that to you."

"You can go home if you want, Nicky," she began. "It's all right. We can do this another time."

"I'll be fine." He grinned at her out to reassure her. "Besides, I'm excited to have my ass handed to me."

"I thought you said you were good at tennis," she stated confused.

"I lied."

"Why? You didn't have to agree to come if you didn't want to. We could have just done something else."

"We can something else later," he winked. "It'll be fun, Sara. You'll enjoy beating me thoroughly. Just next time, it's my turn to pick what we do."

"Okay."

Sara was practically beaming at the idea of them doing something again since she had doubts ever since the sauna incident.

"I wasn't going to bring it up again," Sara started, "but I just wanted to make sure that everything's all right since I think I offended you earlier."

"Sticks and stones, Sar. I can handle it."

"But I didn't mean to. I was just making assumptions, I guess, on things that I've heard."

"Not all of them are true," he reasoned.

The drive to the Sara's destination was a little longer than Nick expected but he didn't mind since he got to spend extra time with her that he usually didn't get. Sara patiently and respectfully waited outside of the SUV as Nick changed in the backseat, very thankful for the tinted windows that he had installed a few weeks before.

Stepping down onto the pavement with his racket in one hand and bottle of water in the other, he was surprised to see the couple walking towards him with grins on their faces.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Catherine and Warrick to come."

How could Nick have been upset when Sara had such a cute and innocent look on her face, a slight pout of her lips.

"I'm only here because I wouldn't miss Sara kicking your ass," remarked Warrick as a greeting, slapping his friend on the back.

"A true friend," Nick replied.

He couldn't help but grin as the four of them walked toward the entrance of the tennis court where Nick would likely lose any dignity and respect that he had before walking in.


	4. Bust a Move

Disclaimer: Not mine. Shout out to Youtube for telling me that doubles tennis has front and back positions, not sides. "Bust a Move" Young MC

Rating: G (It's coming; don't worry)

A/N: You will notice a complete lack of technical terms in regard to tennis because I don't play it. The racket is too heavy for my pathetically small hands and wrists. Plus, there's no contact thus deemed not worth my effort because I will only suck hard at it. I pre-apologize for any awkward sentences and my usual left out words; I'm very tired and I refuse to have someone beta my work. Those are my excuses. Also, if I make technical tennis mistakes, I will not fix them. Sorry to offend, but I just don't care that much because what's important is Sara and Nick eventually jumping each other's bones, not tennis technicalities.

* * *

Work Out: Bust a Move

As soon as Nick stepped foot onto the court, he was bound and determined not to make a complete fool of himself not only in front of his coworkers, but also Sara. A continuous mantra ran through his head, telling him that he would not screw up, that things were going to be just fine because it was just tennis after all.

"You've played tennis before, right Nick?" Warrick asked, watching the two women walk across the court to the other side.

"Not in my life," was the sighed response.

"Oh, this should be good," Warrick laughed, bouncing the yellow ball in his hand a few times on the ground.

"Don't you think we're a little unevenly matched?" Nick wondered aloud, looking from Warrick to Sara and Catherine on the other side.

The reply he received was laughter from both sides of the net until Warrick simply told him to shut up and just play. Nick cast a side glance at his friend who bounced the ball twice before he served it over the net. With wide eyes, Nick watched it connect with Catherine's racket and thankfully to Warrick, who was at the front of the net. Nick considered making his point once more of the men's disadvantage because he wasn't sure that Warrick understood what he had been getting at: they were going to lose to Sara and Catherine and there was no point doubting it.

As the game progressed, Nick realized that Sara was a ridiculously good tennis player and a ridiculously hot tennis player. He wasn't sure what the point of the guttural sounds that both Catherine and Sara emitted was, but he liked them. Warrick occasionally grunted and definitely groaned every time Nick served the ball into the net or hit it out directly, but for the most part Nick ignored his friend, his mind too busy thinking about Sara's short skirt and noises to care.

Warrick, visibly tired from picking up Nick's slack, suggested a break after the first game was over. Nick hurriedly agreed while the women laughed and relented.

"You're not doing too badly," teased Sara, nudging her elbow into Nick's ribs.

He couldn't help but notice that her eyes briefly roamed over his sleeveless arms coated with a slight sheen of sweat. The fact that her eyes were wandering and her smile hinted at approval gave Nick a much needed ego boost.

"I told you I was horrible, Sar."

"Well, you're sure giving Warrick a work out," she chuckled, nodding to Warrick who was busy chatting with Catherine on the other side of the court while he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah," Nick said distantly.

The two of them sat on one of the benches that were provided on the sides of every court. Nick leaned back against the gate, his hands hanging between his legs, clutching his half full water bottle. From his angle, he could easily sneak peaks of Sra's skirt that appeared even shorter when she sat down. He sighed heavily and took a swig of water, forcing himself to look away or else he would likely get caught.

"You think you'll be up for another round?"

"I'm always up for another round," he drawled slowly, grinning madly.

"Oh, Nicky, you're horrible."

When Sara laughed, he could feel the vibrations from her arm that was pressed against his. His smile continued, lovely the way that he felt so connected to her at that moment.

"Do you think you could go a little easy on me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, you'd sure be giving Warrick a break. Think of it like that. Maybe we could switch partners or something that way you could still beat me."

"It's not the same," she smirked. "I want the satisfaction of thoroughly winning."

"Wow, Sar," Nick said taken aback, "I didn't realize how competitive you are."

"Yeah, it can get pretty ugly."

"I can't wait. Don't worry, darling. I'll get you back sooner than you think."

"You're already accepting defeat so soon?"

Nick stood up and then faced her as he stretched out his back that was already beginning to stiffen. He noticed her eyes traveling across the patch of skin that was revealed when he extended his arms behind his bed. Smirking, he tried not to show off but made sure that everything was sucked in and looking good.

"Nice," she muttered, purposely looking away and at the young girl rallying off balls in the court over from them.

"What?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent, Nick. You know _what_," she said darkly, glancing at him momentarily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just enjoying my stretch… and so were you it seemed."

"So you up for another ass-whooping?" jeered Catherine from behind Nick.

Turning to face the smirking blonde, Nick caught the tennis ball instinctively when she threw it to him.

"Maybe try to make it over the net this time," muttered Warrick, patting his back as they made their way back to their side of the net.

"I'm trying, man," Nick insisted. "Do you think I _like_ making a fool of myself in front of Sara?"

"I sure hope not."

The second game was just as dreadful, if not worse, than the game previously played. Nick managed to serve the ball over the net once and in the process, hit Catherine in the arm. After that, everything went down hill: Nick missed the ball completely four out of six times and the other two ended up hitting the fence, scaring the person sitting on the bench on the other side.

"I'm so done with this," he muttered, serving the ball for hopefully the last time.

Much to his amazement, the ball flew over the net… and straight into Sara's face. Nick stood there with his mouth to the ground, holding his racket with two hands in front of him. Sara was on the ground, clutching her face and all Nick could think to do was run the other way because Sara would be _mad_ if Nick bruised or broke anything.

Snapping out of his shock, Nick rushed over to Sara, dropping his racket along the way. She had sat up and her head was bent in between her legs. Tears and mascara rolled down her flushed cheeks as red seeped out from in between her fingers.

"Oh shit," Nick swore.

"Is it broken?" Warrick asked.

Nick didn't wait to hear the response. He ran to the building where they had checked in, searching for some sort of medical kit. One of the staff came out from behind the counter grasping a white box, but Nick quickly snatched it from the younger man, dashing for the court where Sara sat waiting.

By the time he had returned, Warrick and Catherine had moved her to the bench that Nick and Sara had sat on earlier. Her tears were dry and the mascara had stained her cheeks, but to Nick's relief, she didn't appear angry. He handed her gauze and while she held her nose gently with hand, Catherine washed her free hand with water and then repeated it with the other hand.

"We should go to a clinic," Nick said, looking from Warrick to Catherine.

"You think it's a good idea for you to take her?" Catherine teased lightly.

"Catherine," Sara chided, her voice muffled by her hand partly covering her mouth. "It was an accident."

"I know and Nick's not going to hear the end of it for some time."

"Come on, Sar," Nick coaxed, one hand on his arm and the other on her back.

"We'll take care of this," offered Warrick, gesturing to their stuff and the staff member of the athletic park who walked toward them.

"Thanks, man."

Sara glanced up at Nick as they walked to the parking lot. He still had his hand on the small of her back and even though his face was partially turned away from him, she could still see that he was deeply worried. He helped her into his truck, gently shutting the door after her before he climbed into the driver's side.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to hurt you. I told you I was really bad at tennis. I'm so sorry!" he blurted, his head resting on the steering wheel.

"It's okay, Nick. I know."

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more, meeting her eyes.

"I would hug you, but it's kind of awkward right now," she joked. "Can we get going, Nick? I really need some ice and aspirin."

"Damn. I knew I forgot something. I can go grab some now. Do you want me to? I'll only be a sec."

"No, let's just go."

Although the drive to the nearest clinic would have normally taken twenty minutes to get to, Nick made it in half of that time. Sara didn't say a word about the speed; she was simply thankful that Nick cared and that there weren't any police to pull them over along the way.

After cleaning and patching her up, Nick and Sara left the clinic almost an hour later.

"I think that was the worst forty-five minutes of my life," Sara remarked, slamming the door shut of Nick's truck when she arrived at her apartment.

"It wasn't that bad."

"_That bad_? That kid kept asking me what was wrong with my face! And then that baby wouldn't stop crying and that old man was coughing. Clinic lobbies are cesspools, Nick! I feel so unsanitary."

"Well, the doctor told you not to shower until tomorrow so you're just going to have to live deal with it," Nick stated matter-of-factly as they walked inside of her place.

"Don't talk to me like that, mister. You will agree with me in what ever I say. You have to; you broke my face."

"I didn't break your face, Sar: just your nose."

"And you gave me a black eye on top of that."

Sara flopped down on the couch and didn't make any effort to move for Nick. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Nick desperately tried to suppress his laughter when he seated himself opposite her on her coffee table. Her nose had a small brace on it but having that mixed with her pout sent him over the edge.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"You're just so cute," he grinned, grabbing one of her feet and placing it in his lap for him to massage.

Although it seemed like a genius idea for Nick to have an excuse to touch Sara, it was a very _bad_ idea because when he raised her leg and set her foot practically in his groin, he could see directly up her slightly raised skirt. He bit down on his lip and focused on the neatly kept toenails that were staring up at him.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Sara asked, sensing his sudden change in behavior.

"Nothing."

"No, Nick. Come on. What's wrong? If I was mean to you a couple minutes ago, I'm sorry. You know I was only –"

"Hello Kitty, Sar?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't think you'd be into little girl things."

"What are you talking about, Nicky? I don't own anything…"

Her sentence trailed off and when she glanced up at Nick she noticed that he made an effort to old her gaze, restraining himself from looking down. She hastily pulled her skirt down, but Nick only shook his head.

"I can still see," he murmured. "I'm going to have to stop massaging your foot."

Just as Nick released her foot and was about to take it out of his lap, Sara reached across and grabbed his hand, placing it back on her tired feet.

"If it means getting a legendary Nick Stokes foot massage, I can tough out you checking out my Hello Kitty pants."

"I have seen worse," he grinned.

"Easy, boy. Don't push your luck."

"I'm just saying, Sar, that after the sauna, your underwear doesn't seem –"

"Nick?"

"Yes Sara?"

"Shut up and massage my feet."

"Okay."


	5. Good Vibrations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, profit from it, and I didn't create it. Marky Mark (Mark Wahlberg) owns "Good Vibrations."

**Rating:** NC-35

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and for still reading this since it's been around nine months since I posted chapter 3.

* * *

**Work Out: Good Vibrations**

Even days after the tennis ball incident Nick still couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty as Sara's bruises turned from purple and blue to green and yellow. He admired her uncanny ability to laugh off any jokes that Hodges and Greg sent her way and ignore any stares that people gave her since both of her eyes appeared bruised even though her left had been the one to receive any actual physical damage.

Nick glanced up at her from the layout table, smiling to himself as Sara tried to look down without tilting her head down. Her nose split was subtle but Nick knew it was driving her crazy. The doctor told her she couldn't blow her nose for a couple weeks and that she needed to keep it dry and clean. There was always the possibility of sinus infections and other things that Nick didn't even want to think of. Although the doctor said it had been a clean break, Nick still didn't want to take any chances in prospect of doing some permanent damage to Sara's pretty face.

"Stop it, Nicky," she murmured, arranging evidence photos around her.

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling guilty. My face is fine. The doctor said it should heal straighter than before."

"I know. I still feel bad though for causing you pain."

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile that sent his blood straight to his lions. He shifted uncomfortably and was instantly glad that he had chosen to sit down earlier.

"I told you that there would be payback, Nicky, and there will be. Your day will come in a few weeks once I can take this thing off my face."

The rest of the day had gone fairly smoothly and quickly without any troubles. Nick watched the clock most of the night as the end of his shift continuously got nearer. He had asked Sara if she wanted to go out for breakfast and much to his amazement, she agreed. There was still a part of him that believed that Sara resented him for being so clumsy and useless at tennis, which therefore led him to break her nose. He would have understood if she had been angry. In fact, he was confused that she wasn't threatening to do the same and worse to him.

"You look confused, Nick. What's up?" asked Catherine, placing her hand on his shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why Sara's not threatening to maim me right now."

"Why? Because you accidentally broke her nose and gave her two black eyes?"

"Yeah," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"You have to understand, Nick, that Sara may be quick tempered and aggressive sometimes but it's all a façade. If it had been Greggo that did it, you can bet she would be milking him for all he's worth. But Sara likes you so it's different. She knows it was an accident."

"Oh."

"But you knew all that already so why do you need me to tell you what you already know?"

"It's just nice to hear someone else say it, I guess," he shrugged.

A smile lit up Nick's face when he entered the lobby with Catherine and saw Sara sitting across from the reception desk waiting for him with her hands folded in her lap. His heart still ached when she looked at him with lightening circles around her eyes, but he knew that they would fade soon enough. She healed impressively fast and Nick expected that she would have the splint off sooner than they both expected.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast," said Catherine, walking out the door with a smile on her face.

Nick looked at Sara with his eyebrow raised.

"I told her."

"I figured."

"Is that okay?" she wondered, following him out the door and to his truck. "Because I didn't think that you would mind. I mean, it's just breakfast."

"Yeah," he nodded absently, a little disheartened. "Just breakfast."

Seeing his sudden crestfallen face, Sara reached out and grabbed his arm before he got into the vehicle. He looked down at her hand as it slipped into his before he met her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Nicky," she said softly.

He nodded and then eased his hand out of hers, shutting the door quietly. Sighing heavily, Sara made her way back to the passenger side, trying not to kick herself because of her stupid mouth. She instantly felt bad for making their pseudo-date sound like it was nothing because it wasn't nothing to her. The entire day she anticipated the end of work because she knew that she would be spending time with Nick away from the crime lab.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked a moment later, desperately trying to fill what he considered awkward silence.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm up for anything," Sara replied nonchalantly.

As Nick turned the truck left out of the parking lot, he glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a moderately mischievous look.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Well, I have all the trimmings at my place if you want to skip the public debacle of people looking at your face the entire time that we eat."

"I don't mind. It doesn't really bother me."

"I mind. They probably think that I beat you or something."

"Well, if they knew us, they would know that there's no way that I would let you leave a mark on me."

"You think so?" he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly, seeing that his mind headed straight for the gutter.

"Oh, shame. I'd love to leave my mark on you, Sara," he drawled, his voice suddenly an octave lower and husky.

Underneath her nose split and slightly bruised cheeks, Nick could see her blush and he followed it as it traveled down her neck and into her shirt. He adored her full-body blushes because he was always curious to see how far they went.

A minute later, he pulled into one of the parking stalls in front of his apartment and quickly got out before Sara. He rounded the front of the truck and pulled open her door before she had the chance. The look on her face was a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity when he reached out for her.

"I can get out of the vehicle myself, thanks," she said sarcastically.

Nick didn't relent. He waited for her and when it was apparent that she wasn't going to get out of the vehicle until he moved, Nick reached across her and unlatched her seatbelt before he slipped one arm around the back of her knees and the other around her waist. He hoisted her up and out of the car, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"Nick, don't be silly. Put me down," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't think you want me to put you down," he teased, making his way easily up the stairs.

"If you drop me, I _will _be very mad at you," she threatened.

"Sar, I don't ever plan on letting you go," he said seriously as he opened the door.

She looked up at him searching his eyes for something he didn't know. He couldn't help but gaze at her wet, slightly parted lips and her body pressed warmly against him.

"Couch seems like a good place to put me down," she offered softly.

"Mhm," he agreed, watching her mouth move as it formed words.

When Nick set her down gently on the couch, he expected Sara to let go of him instead of pull him down on top of her by the back of his neck. He landed awkwardly on his side, careful not to crush her with his body, but his pelvis and legs matched hers directly. She smiled mischievously up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing up against him.

"Sara," he breathed out, a gentle warning.

"I've been waiting for you to touch me since the sauna, Nick. I didn't think I would have to take matters into my own hands," she explained, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck.

His arms supported his weight while his hands clutched the couch cushions on either side of Sara's shoulders. From this angle he could see all of Sara's body and just thinking of the little strip of flesh her hiked-up shirt revealed made Nick go hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sara smirk instantly at his reaction to her body beneath him. He couldn't help but groan softly when her hips met his again, pressing against them longer this time to tease.

A little spot inside his chest melted when he looked up at her face and saw her hair splayed across the cushion, her cheeks flushed with anticipation. As much as he wanted to take her right then and there on the couch, Nick didn't know when the next time he would ever have the chance to touch Sara so intimately again; he wanted to savor the moment while he still had it.

"Come on," he said, getting up off the couch.

Confusion laced her features but she took his proffered hand and followed him away from the cozy couch. Her fears of rejection quickly melted away when she realized that Nick was leading her to his bedroom. It grew increasingly hard for her to contain the excitement that bustled inside of her.

As soon as she entered the room Nick had her in his arms and his mouth crushing down on her lips. She eagerly met his pace and steered him towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge, he fell back with Sara on top of him. Without breaking the kiss, she sat astride his hips and pushed up the hem of his t-shirt so she could feel the hot flesh beneath it. Frustrated by the barrier of clothing, Nick unceremoniously hauled off his t-shirt over his head before he threw it somewhere down on the floor. Sara gazed down appreciatively, watching her hands sink into the muscles of his stomach.

"For someone who doesn't work out very often, you're sure looking good," she murmured, more to herself than him.

His chuckle got caught in his throat when her fingertips caressed his nipples. He pressed up against her in response but she quickly held him in place with her pelvis, creating the pressure that Nick craved. Annoyed with her deliciously slow grind, Nick flipped Sara over onto her back, eliciting a surprised squeal from her before he covered her mouth with his. He pressed the full length of his body against hers while he kissed her, drowning in what she was doing to him.

Her fingernails dug into his back as he rocked against her. He loved the pure innocence of their actions, the fact that he hadn't just ripped off her clothing as soon as she was on his bed. Foreplay was something Nick always enjoyed because he saw it as a challenge to himself to see how long he could last before the need to have sex drove him crazy. And Nick could tell that Sara loved what he did just as much as him judging by the little noises that slipped past her swollen lips.

"I love the little noises that you make," he whispered against the side of her neck.

The hue of her flushed skin deepened as she sought his lips with her own. She cupped his face in her hands while his wandered precariously underneath her shirt. A shudder ripped through her when Nick brushed his fingertips along the side of her stomach down to her hip. He chuckled against her mouth as she squirmed with every stroke on the skin of the inside of her hip. Nick repeatedly caressed the little spot of flesh that sent Sara shuddering into the mattress each time.

Smirking triumphantly, Nick leaned down and replaced his fingers with his mouth, tracing his tongue along the curve of her bony hip. His hands caught her hips reflexively when they thrust up involuntarily as Sara moaned. With a mind of their own, Nick's lips strayed away from her hip across the top of her jeans and up to her belly button where his tongue flicked out, darting inside.

A deep breath of vanilla filled his lungs, imprinting her aroma onto his senses. As he got drunk off her scent, Nick gradually pushed up the hem of Sara's shirt with each inch of newly revealed skin further intoxicating him. His eyes flickered up from her stomach to the under wire of her cotton bra that matched the purple hue of her t-shirt that was now well into her armpits. Uncomfortable, Sara sat up slightly and pulled the piece of clothing over her head in one fluid motion. Nick's gaze followed her every move and she smiled down at him, urging him to continue.

His hands replaced where his eyes had previously been. He instantly yearned to feel the smoothness of her skin that he knew lingered beneath her cotton bra. Testing the waters, Nick brushed on of the straps off her shoulders and watched her face for any sign of disapproval. If anything, Sara looked as if she was upset that he was going so slow considering her nails dug into his biceps and her expression looked impatient.

After smirking to himself, Nick released the remaining strap from her shoulder and pulled her up by her waist so that she sat up straight. She hung her arms loosely around his neck as she leaned in to place her lips on his. Sara used Nick's kneeling to her advantage: she slid of his thighs so that she sat astride him, bringing them instantly closer, hoping to speed things along. The desire stirring inside of her was bound to explode any second. She could barely take Nick's slow caresses and leisure movements. She needed him and _now_.

Sara reached behind her back and deftly unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. She grabbed Nick's hands that were moving from her hips up to her ribcage and placed them on her breasts. He audibly groaned underneath her mouth as he flicked her nipple with his thumb.

"_Please_," she whimpered, her hands searching for his zipper.

"Sara, I want to take my time. I don't want to rush –"

Her hand down the front of his pants interrupted any grasp that Nick had on the English language. She slid back down onto the bed and pulled him on top of her. As Nick assaulted her mouth with his, Sara futilely attempted to push his pants of his hips.

"Pants," she breathed out, using her feet now to try and push the garment away.

When Nick sat up and put his hands on the waistband of his jeans, Nick was surprised to find himself suddenly on his back with Sara on top of him. Deciding that Nick moved too slowly, Sara took measures into her own hands. Sara stood on the floor at the foot of the bed and grabbed his pants at the bottom, pulling them off in a couple effective tugs.

"You're good at that," he teased.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," she flirted back as she crawled up the length of him.

"I've never seen you so assertive before. I like it."

"Thank you?" she chuckled, sitting down on his thighs.

Her hands dipped into his boxers, finding Nick hard and weeping for her.

"It's a good thing," he moaned out.

His breath came out in ragged intervals as her hand slid up and down his erection while her other one pulled his boxers further down his legs. As she adjusted herself to guide the garment down his calves with her foot, Nick's hand found the button of her pants and then the zipper.

"I think this is the first time I've been naked before the woman has."

"Are you complaining?"

Her hand quickened its ministration and he shook his head as a reply.

"Slow down, Sar."

"I don't think I can. I want you so badly, Nicky," she responded throatily.

Nick grabbed her by the waist and had her on her back with himself on top of her in one swift movement. He yanked her jeans off of her legs along with her lacey pink panties. His hand traveled up the inside of her leg, heading straight for the heat in between her thighs.

Curiosity got the best of him: he eased one finger inside of her, causing both of them to simultaneously groan at the intimate contact. Without much time to adjust, Nick slid another finger inside of her and quickened his pace. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his back while her mouth searched for his. She parted his lips with her tongue in time with her hand grabbing the base of Nick's neck to hold him against her.

Sara's free hand felt about the bed to edge and then to the bedside table. She clumsily opened the one drawer and fumbled for one of the foiled packages that were hidden near the back. Feeling and seeing Sara's exertion, Nick broke the kiss and helped her, allowing her to ease back into the bed and enjoy his thumb that rubbed her clit.

Placing the condom beside them, Nick ignored it momentarily. He kissed down her body until he hovered above her pelvis. Sara gazed down at him, her eyes clouded with lust and her teeth biting into her bottom lip. A gasp was ripped from her throat when his tongue flicked across her clit. Nick smirked against her when her legs opened wider to allow him better access. He nipped the little nubbin gently and eased his fingers inside and then out slowly, getting the desire effect: she whimpered and began to beg for him to speed up his pace.

"Nicky, please, I can't take it when you tease me."

Granting her request, Nick quickened his rhythm and didn't stop until she was grabbing at the sheets of the bed, twisting and turning, coming against his mouth. While she lay panting beneath him, Nick hastily reached for the condom, slipped it on, and waited for her eyes to meet his. Poised at her entrance, Nick slid inside of her and stopped abruptly to brace himself as her flesh clamped around him.

A few profanities slipped past his lips and into her ear, eliciting a chuckle as her response. She hugged him against her, reveling in the feeling of Nick filling her completely. Although she anxiously ached for him to move, she couldn't help but languish in the intimacy of the moment.

Sara moaned softly when he moved slowly inside and she wrapped her legs around his waist before pushing herself up on him, bringing him immediately deeper. His thrusts accelerated, appeasing Sara immediately with the delicious friction their bodies created. Her fingernails left angry red lines down his back when he hit the right spot. Anxious to see her on top of him, Nick rolled them unhurriedly onto their sides before he eased back onto the bed. Her hands grasped his chest as she rode him out, his thumbs digging into the insides of her hips.

"Slow down," he ground out, trying to still her hips with his hands.

"I don't think so, cowboy," she smirked.

Sara was spurred on by the guttural noises that Nick made beneath her and his hands bruising her hips. His eyes flashed open when she abruptly stopped, only the head of his penis still inside of her. Just when he thought that something bad had happened Nick caught the amused twinkle in Sara's chestnut eyes. Slowly, Sara slid down and back up, never allowing all of him in. He groaned and tried to thrust up but she saw it coming.

"This is for teasing me," she murmured, nipping at his ear with her teeth.

Sara continued sliding up and down gradually, glad that she had started to work out or else the strain on her thighs would have been her undoing. When Nick was visibly starting to sweat along his brow line from restraining himself from throwing her down and fucking her senseless because he had tried half-heartedly more than once and each time she put him in his place, Sara finally slammed herself down onto his aching erection. This time when Nick started to haul her onto her stomach, Sara didn't stop her. He eased himself into her once more and, much to her delight, began to fuck her mindless.

When Sara tilted her hips and arched her back against him, she could tell by the faint shudder and his extended groan that he was starting to come. She thrust back against him and came herself when she felt him throb inside of her. A little whimper was heard beneath him with his final thrust as his teeth no so gently bit down on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Sara," he groaned.

Her soft panting thrilled him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him once he was on his side. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, once again drinking in her vanilla perfume. He hoped that her scent would linger on his pillows and in his bed. If he wasn't such a clean freak, Nick would have been tempted to never wash the sheets out of fear of losing her scent. Since he _had_ to wash his sheets, Nick mused, he would have to have her in his bed more often.

"We should have done that a long time ago," she murmured lazily.

"Don't worry; we'll make up for lost time."


	6. Worked Out

Disclaimer: None if it's mine.

Rating: G

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. Here is your final installment.

Worked Out

Three weeks had passed by quicker than what Nick anticipated so when Sara showed up for her shift without the split on her nose, Nick was utterly surprised. Any trace of bruises had faded the week before and now her face was back to normal, if not better. Nick greeted her with a warm smile, which she responded with one of her own before gesturing that she had to go meet Grissom in his office. Nick nodded understandingly, sitting in the lunch room with his cup of coffee.

Sara and he still hadn't discussed their relationship or what ever it was that was going on between them once. Thinking it over the last few nights alone in his bed, Nick missed her company and the scent of her perfume on his pillow. He knew what he wanted and he was going to make sure that Sara knew too because as much as he enjoyed working out with her and having sex with her casually, Nick knew he was attached to her therefore making nothing casual at all about what they were doing.

Sighing to himself, Nick took another sip of his coffee just as Warrick entered the lunch room with a big grin on his face.

"So I just saw Sara," he began, hinting as if he had something else to say.

"And?" Nick questioned, following the bait.

"She had this big smile on her face."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? I'm saying you put it there."

"We didn't have sex this morning if that's what you're getting at," Nick muttered into his coffee mug.

"Oh."

Warrick looked a little put-out and then confused as he sat down across from his friend.

"What's going on with you guys anyways?"

"I have no idea. I'm hoping to talk to her about that today."

"I figured you guys would be seeing each other by now."

"I don't know what you'd call it, Rick. We've hung out a few times, had sex once, and done a ridiculous amount of flirting."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"That's the plan, I guess. I'm not sure what I'm going to say."

"Just don't say something stupid, 'kay?"

"Like what?" Nick wondered, mildly offended.

"Just saying, Nicky. Don't get your panties in a knot," Warrick chuckled.

Nick brooded into his coffee mug, cupping it with both hands.

"Here she comes. 'Kay, I'll see you later. Let me know how it goes," Warrick said, getting up and patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Will do."

"Hey, Warrick," Sara greeted in the doorway.

"Hey, Sara."

Nick felt her warmth wash over him when she came up beside him and leaned against the table with her arms folded over her chest.

"What's wrong, Nicky?"

Leaning back in his chair, he met her inquisitive chestnut eyes and felt his lust pool in his loins. He didn't notice earlier that she wore a plum blouse unbuttoned to her sternum with charcoal grey slacks. Jeans and a nice top seemed to be her style these days but Nick didn't mind the sudden change in her attire.

"You look good, Sar."

"That's what's wrong?" she teased, nudging his thigh with her knee.

"No, I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"You and me."

She paused, waiting for him to continue. Nick couldn't read the expression on her face so he decided to simply lay all of his proverbial cards on the table.

"I like you… a lot… and I'm just wondering what's going on between us. I'm not sure if we're friends or partners or… lovers… because I want to be with you and if you just want to keep doing what we're doing I'm not sure how long I can follow," he blurted out.

Sara smiled and reached out to cup Nick's face with her hand.

"I really like you too, Nicky," she started. "Do you think we can take things slow, though? I'm not used to having someone to answer to –"

"I'm not that kind of boyfriend," Nick interrupted.

"I never said that you were. But do you know what I mean? I'm used to looking after just me so having a boyfriend is a completely different change of pace. I want to make this work, Nick. I don't want to screw this up because we didn't take our time."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we've gone as far as we can go in one department," he said cheekily, running his hand from her knee to the inside of her thigh.

Her blush caused him to grin even wider.

"So you want to take things slow: I get that. But where does that leave us? I need a label, Sara. I'm one of those types of people."

"We're exclusively dating."

"So not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She pursed her lips as she looked over his expectant face, waiting to hear the answer that he desperately wanted.

"Yes, Nicky, you're my boyfriend."

"Good," he beamed, standing up from his chair.

Towering over her, Nick placed his hands on the table on either side of her, bringing his mouth instantly closer to hers. Her eyes automatically focused on his mouth, anticipating what he was going to do with it.

Closing in the remaining distance between them, Nick pressed his mouth against hers in a chaste kiss before Sara brought it deeper, opening her mouth to his, flicking her tongue across his bottom lip.

Separating their mouths for a moment, Nick sighed, "I'm glad this worked out, Sara."

Smiling, she answered, "Me too, Nicky."


End file.
